1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to covered containers, and more particularly to refuse containers compatible with automated and semi-automated handling equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of large but transportable containers have been developed for handling refuse and other materials. Typical prior containers include an open-top container body, a lid, and wheels for rolling the container from place to place. The lid is usually pivotable on the container body between a closed position and an open position. In the closed position, the lid is generally horizontal and fits snugly over the open top of the container body. With the lid in the open position, the container body is uncovered for accepting refuse or other material.
To provide the pivotal connection between the container body and the lid, it is known to fabricate the container body with spaced ribs and the lid with hinge portions that mate with the ribs. A shaft extending through aligned apertures in the hinged portions and the ribs permits the lid to pivot between the open and closed positions. In the open position, the lid may attain an angle of about 105.degree. with respect to the closed horizontal position. The lid may be maintained in the open position by various means. In one prior design, a portion of the lid contacts the container body when the lid is at the open position, and gravity acts to maintain contact between the container body and the lid and thus hold the lid open.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,976 describes a container wherein the lid is manually operated between the closed and open positions. Some refuse containers are suitable for being handled by automated or semiautomated equipment. Such containers require some features that are not necessary on hand operated containers. Depending on the particular type of handling equipment used, the containers are designed with lids that are pivotable to different opened positions. With some handling equipment, the lids are openable only to a position of approximately 270.degree. from the horizontal closed position. With other equipment, the covers are openable only to an angle of approximately 105.degree.. It has been found desirable to develop a container that is suitable for use on all types of container handling equipment.